We Shall Return
by lauranatink
Summary: Hogwarts has been fixed, mostly, and the seventh year's have been offered a chance to return. Due to the small amount of seventh, well, eighth years returning they're all in one dorm. What will happen when not only are they all in one dorm together but Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to the Harry Potter franchise, sadly.**

 **A/N. This is not a new idea, obviously I'm not the first one to think of returning year, but I do have a bit of a spin that I want to take it down. Not quite as easy. This is also a slowburn. I don't believe in fast burn's. Let me know if you enjoy or have any feedback! More notes on bottom**

 **Updates: Will be once a week at minimum on Mondays.**

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is reopening it's doors this year. As a result we would like to extend an invitation to you to return to Hogwarts and complete your seventh year and sit through your N.E.W.T. level exams._

 _We would also like to congratulate you. Based upon your grades and prior performance in school it has been decided to extend an offer of Head Boy for this year. Enclosed you will find details regarding when to meet with the Head Girl and Professors along with instructions regarding what the position offers._

 _Start of term will be September 1st and attached are a list of books for seventh year courses. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts._

Draco Malfoy had read through the letter about three times, his mother standing close to him as well. His grey eyes were wide. His once perfectly set, slicked back, blonde hair in a disarray around his face. Stubble also forming along his chin as he'd spent the majority of the last six months indoors away from the public. His body was still lean; muscular. Having stayed in the seclusion of Malfoy Manor for the past year he'd made a point of continuing daily workouts to burn off energy while also studying in the manor's library.

Truthfully the information he was studying would have resulted in him getting a lashing out by his father. Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name, was learning about muggles. He had known his decision in the war was faulty, that it was irresponsible, and he blamed himself for all the death. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley, those were the names that ran through his mind each and every day before he went to sleep and the nightmares started. He knew he'd caused more than just their deaths, but those were the ones that hurt him more than others. Each one of those people had been important, they'd had people who loved them and they shouldn't have died. Because he had been too proud and ignorant, though, they had.

Community service and paying to restore Hogwarts had never seemed like enough to Draco and that was why he was learning about muggles. If he knew about them then he could potentially do something to make a difference in the wizarding world when he had a chance. It hadn't been easy to find books to study but with the help of his house elf, Trini, he'd managed to get some books from Flourish and Blotts and had been studying. He wasn't sure what interested him more; electricity or cell phones.

Staring at the letter in his hands, however, Draco knew that he had to make a decision. But what was the correct decision? He couldn't just return to Hogwarts without seriously considering the resulting problems. Afterall, he'd already made a few attempts to go out into public and it had resulted in panic attacks that were thankfully out of public as he'd just barely managed to get out of the public eye before he had a full crash and Trini could get to him. But at Hogwarts? Would there even be somewhere he could hide if a panic attack happened?

Running a hand through his hair he didn't even realize that his mother had been saying his name. When he finally did he looked up at her, his eyes a little wide. "I'm sorry, mother, what did you say?" He asked in a hoarse voice, seeming as if he hadn't talked in months.

"I said, you do not have to return." Narcissa Malfoy replied gently as she put a hand on her son's arm. "You did well in school, even before your N.E.W.T's. There are a few options still left to you for your career if you do not wish to return.

Draco nodded absently, but that wasn't what he wanted. What he'd actually decided he wanted to do was join the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. But...last he heard, Arthur Weasley worked there. Would he even be allowed to join the Ministry?

"I'll return." Draco told his mother, clearing his throat before continuing. "It's an honor to be chosen as Head Boy, if Professor McGonagall is willing to ask me to be Head Boy and return to Hogwarts I'm not going to throw that in her face." He replied firmly.

"What about...your affliction?" His mother's gentle and loving voice asked. "I do not want to be cruel, my son, but if you have one of your attacks while at school what are you going to do when others ridicule you?"

Draco's face hardened for a moment and his hand went to where the Dark Mark was forever branded into his skin, beneath the long sleeved shirts that he'd taken to wearing.

"Then I'll deal with it when it comes."

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is reopening it's doors this year. As a result we would like to extend an invitation to you to return to Hogwarts and complete your seventh year and sit through your N.E.W.T. level exams._

 _We would also like to congratulate you. Based upon your grades and prior performance in school it has been decided to extend an offer of Head Girl for this year. Enclosed you will find details regarding when to meet with the Head Boy and Professors along with instructions regarding what the position offers._

 _Start of term will be September 1st and attached are a list of books for seventh year courses. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts._

The brunette looking at the letter was biting her lip. She was torn. On the one hand, returning to Hogwarts would be nice, it would be a way to escape everything. The drama with Ron, the fact that she still hadn't found her parents and the Australian Ministry wasn't having much more luck, that she was living with Harry and Ron-which was awkward-and that she wasn't doing anything with her life that she'd wanted.

"What do you think 'Mione?" Ron asked in a neutral voice as he looked at the letter he'd also received. "I'm not going back, I've already taken Kingsley up on his offer."

"I have too, but if you want to go back, Hermione we would understand." Harry said gently as he placed a hand on her arm and gave her a warm smile. "After all, we all know how much you always loved school. It would probably be good for you and look, you even got Head Girl didn't you?" He asked amused.

Hermione Granger gave a ghost of the smile she once had. She had been able to focus during the war, helping find the horcruxes and destroy them. Even with the torture at the hands of Bellatrix she'd managed. That was until it was all over and the adrenaline wore off.

It was alright at first, her and Ron attempted to have a relationship. The three of them moved into Grimmauld Place while they just rested out of the public eye but that hadn't lasted. First they were in the papers as the Golden Trio, having saved the wizarding world and while Hermione was grateful for everyone's support and the different awards and acknowledgements they'd received she didn't like the fame. Harry didn't seem to like it as much either, but Ron reveled in it. He hadn't been in the spotlight like that before and it was something he enjoyed, something to take his mind off the loss of Fred.

But because of it their relationship had soured quickly. Too many harsh words exchanged between the two of them and while they were trying to still be friends it wasn't the same. Then her nightmares started, reliving the torture, worrying that something had happened to her parents, and not knowing what she was going to do with a half finished education. So she should be elated about the letter she received, but she just couldn't bring herself to be as happy about it as she wanted to be. It would be good...but the nightmares.

"What about the nightmares?" She asked in a quiet voice, her slightly bushy brunette curls falling over her shoulder to hide her face like a curtain. Her finger tracing the scar on her forearm.

"Hermione, you'll have Ginny. Do you think she'd let anyone treat you badly?" Harry responded as he took her hand to stop her movements. "And you can always write to us. But Hermione, I think it would be good for you. You've been sitting here, pouring over ways to find your parents and having no luck. What better place is there than Hogwarts to possibly come up with more spells to try and find them?"

Hermione looked up at that. That was actually a really good idea. "Alright. I'll go." She gave the two boys a weak smile as she left to write an owl to Professor McGonagall saying she would accept and be returning to Hogwarts on September 1st.

 **A/N It's a little slow for the first chapter but I wanted to make sure to incorporate how Hermione and Draco both would take to returning and the knowledge of their honor at being Head Boy and Girl along with the current things they're dealing with outside of school. It will move along, promise, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And yes, I'm aware I have other fanfics I'm writing. This helps me with my daily stress and when I have an idea they don't disappear xD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own anything in regards to the Harry Potter Franchise.**

 **A/N This still does not have a beta so if anyone wants to take this up just send me a message! Also, thank you so much to the comments and reviews I've gotten! I never expected to have such good feedback.**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Draco didn't know how he was going to survive returning to Hogwarts. He'd ventured out to Diagon Alley only once, with Blaise Zabini. Because of his current look, it wasn't as easy for people to recognize who he was but the few that did were glaring at him the entire time. Thankfully he was able to get in and out of most stores without any problems and the only time he almost had a panic attack was inside Madam Malkin's while he was getting new school robes. Blaise saved him then and the two got out and quickly left.

Not knowing how things were going to go, Draco decided to try going out to muggle London once a day. It was never for very long, maybe fifteen to thirty minutes, but it was his way of _trying_ to make it where he'd be able to be around large groups of people. Granted, the muggles had absolutely no idea who he was so it wasn't as good an idea in practice as it was in theory.

Then it was the day. September 1st. He was going to go to Hogwarts, be Head Boy, hopefully get great N.E.W.T scores, and eventually show the world that he wasn't the same scared, ignorant, and stupid teenager he'd been during the start of the war. It wasn't going to be easy, and Draco knew that, but he had to try. He _wanted_ to try.

"Trini, would you please go to Hogwarts and start assisting with the house elves there?" Draco asked the house elf that was given permission to stay at Hogwarts during Draco's stay.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Came the tiny being's squeaky voice.

Taking a deep breath, Draco squeezed his mother's hand gently and then was brought into her embrace.

"If you need to leave, there is no dishonor in that." Narcissa told her son as she hugged him fiercely. "Make sure to speak with the Headmistress, or Professor Slughorn, if you need some time and help. Promise me."

"I'll be fine mother," Draco told her reassuringly as he stepped out of her embrace. "I need to go before I'm late. I have to meet the Head Girl and Professor giving instructions at 10:30 on the train."

Without waiting, mostly for fear that his mother would come up with more worries, Draco turned and felt the same squeezing sensation as he disapparated onto Platform 9 3/4. Levitating his trunk and items in front of him he made his way to the compartment reserved for the Head Boy and Girl and looked around with a raised eyebrow.

It was a bit nicer than he remembered. There was a small cold box, with pumpkin juice and some sweets right under the window. The seats were plush and he was sure they would be quite a bit more comfortable to sleep on, and they also had a small table where wizards chess, or even just doing paperwork, could be done quite nicely. It also seemed that he was the first to arrive.

Putting his items in the racks above the seats he sat down and started chewing on his thumbnail. Because of being Head Boy, he had trimmed his hair back. It wasn't shaggy and long anymore but also not slicked back. Loose around the top just enough he could ruffle it when nervous. His lean toned body was covered with an emerald long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and his robes were folded neatly beside him for him to be able to change into when needed. Now just to wait for the Head Girl and Professor.

Hermione knew that she needed to get going, she was running late. Her brown hair was still bushy, pulled up into a ponytail for the moment as she was trying to remember where she'd left the map of places they'd searched for her parents. There were dark circles under her eyes that she'd planned on covering with make up but she'd never quite gotten the hang of the stuff, and her scar was still showing as she was only in a cami and a pair of flannel pajama shorts.

"Hermione! You're going to be late if you don't leave soon!" She heard Harry yelling from his room.

"I know! I can't find the map!" Hermione yelled back, her voice bordering on hysterical.

"Here, 'Mione." Ron said in a weary voice as he handed her the map, not looking at her closely.

Hermione took it gratefully and put it in the carry on bag she was going to keep beside her in the Head Boy and Girl compartment. Grabbing out some clothes she quickly put on a pair of nice black slacks, and a crimson long sleeved shirt. It would cover her scar at least. Pulling the hair tie out of her hair she ran a brush through it and knew there wasn't anything she could do about the circles under her eyes. She was as ready as she was ever going to be.

Giving Harry a hug and Ron a rather awkward looking smile, Hermione held onto all of her things and took a final deep breath before disapparating. It was going to be the most difficult year yet, and she was just hoping that she would be able to make it through as Head Girl. It was an honor after all.

Levitating her things ahead of her she made her way to the compartment and was putting her items up on the rack before realizing she wasn't the only one in there. Flushing slightly she turned, her hair still falling over her face slightly before she took a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm Head Girl this year. Hermione Grang-" she cut off as she finally looked up and saw who was sitting in front of her.

"Malfoy?!" She asked incredulously.

Draco's eyes had widened the moment he saw that it was _Granger_. Hermione bloody Granger was Head Girl. He should've known. She'd been a prefect, she was intelligent, and she had been a stickler for the rules. He just hadn't thought any of the Golden Trio had been planning on returning. Obviously she hadn't expected him either from the tone of voice and the way she said his name.

"Yes, Granger, me." Draco replied wearily.

"I didn't expect you to return to Hogwarts." Hermione replied as he watched her push some of her hair behind her ear. She really didn't look good.

"The same could be said about you."

"So...you're Head Boy?" Hermione's hand was moving towards her arm and that was when Draco fully comprehended how bad this could possibly be. She'd been tortured because of his aunt and all he'd been able to do was watch. How had he ever thought this was a good idea? This was insane.

It only took a few seconds but his breathing was coming in short gasps and bursts. It was hard to breathe, the tightening in his chest and throat as he realized just how much this small woman in front of him should hate him with every fiber of her being. How could they ipossibly/i get along well enough to make it through this year as Head Boy and Girl?

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, her eyes widening as she processed he wasn't alright. Before Draco could even _attempt_ to flee, Hermione's small and warm hands were resting on his face, forcing him to look at her. "Draco, breathe with me." She commanded as she took deep breaths, her chocolate brown eyes staying on his grey. Why was this woman helping him?

But after a few minutes his breathing was more under control and he was able to relax. At that point, Hermione let go of him and Draco found himself actually regretting that. Her touch had been comforting.

Hermione looked at him critically. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Draco answered quietly. "A-are you? Alright with me being Head Boy I mean?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly at the question. "It's not my choice, but it could've been worse. Zabini would've just slacked off the whole time. I know you're intelligent and as long as you're willing to put in the work then I have no complaints." The brunette answered honestly.

Draco looked at her in astonishment. "B-but everything that happened with the wa-"

"Was in the past and should stay in the past." She cut off.

Draco nodded softly. "I'm sorry...that I couldn't do anything when she..." he trailed off, looking down.

Hermione looked at him and then looked down herself before sitting in the seat across from him. "You would've been killed if you interfered. I understood." She whispered. "Let's just not think of the past. Deal?"

"Deal." Draco's voice came out a bit higher than normal but he nodded. "Absolute deal."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I may create characters, because I don't know many of the younger students. But I do intend for this to be a slow burn. There will be other relationships that come into play, not to mention jealousy and awkward situations because they are my bread and butter. Any comments, feedback, suggestions, criticism...lay them on me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First I am sooooo sorry for the delay in updating. Life happened, SUPER bad health and some family issues. Second, I want to thank everyone for their comments and follows! I'm enjoying this so much and all the support is very welcomed. Third, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter franchise. Although, my medical bills really wish I did.**

After agreeing that they wouldn't talk about their past, Draco and Hermione sat in an awkward silence. Neither really knew what to talk about, after all it wasn't like they'd been friends in the past. Not to mention, even though they agreed to leave the past in the past it wasn't about to just disappear. It would always be in some part of their minds and as a result they both were fiddling with their sleeves, making sure the evidence of their past was covered by their green and red shirts, almost subconsciously reflecting the Slytherin and Gryffindor from the past.

When the sliding door opened, Professor Sprout was greeted by a set of grey and brown eyes and she was momentarily startled that the two were so silent. She'd known about the fact that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were Head Girl and Boy but she had thought there would still be some animosity between the two. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I hope you two had no problems with finding the compartment?" She said conversationally as she walked in and sat across from Draco and beside Hermione.

"No, no problems Professor." Hermione answered, Draco nodding in agreement.

"Good, good." Professor Sprout paused for a moment and as Draco looked at the woman, he noticed that she seemed to be fidgeting a bit. "You are both well aware that while the castle was restored, not everything could go back the way it was." She paused again, seeing Hermione and Draco nodding slowly. "Well, first I should let you know that the Prefect's bathroom _was_ restored and the current password is 'together.'"

Shifting in her seat, she looked at the wizard's watch around her wrist and saw that they didn'th ave much time as she'd been running late. "Second, the places forbidden this year are the forest—obviously, the highest astronomy tower as it is not yet fully repaired, and greenhouse four without express permission. We received some very rare plants and I don't want anyone ending up dying because of their idiocy." Sprout shook her head.

"That makes sense," Draco responded slowly. "I wouldn't want to die by plant either, that would be just a tad embarrassing." He laughed weakly.

"Lastly…the Head Boy and Girl have always had a dormitory of their own, it's part of the reward for your excellence in being chosen." Professor Sprout explained. "The places where the Head Boy and Girl dormitories were, was damaged by a curse and as yet we cannot restore it. As such, there is one dormitory that you two will be sharing. The password for the moment is 'potential.' You two can change it as you see fit, you just need to notify one of the Heads of Houses so we are aware."

Hermione's eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open slightly. They were going to _share_ a dormitory?! "P-professor, surely-"

"Miss Granger, I know of you and Mr. Malfoy's past but it is the past. There are two bedrooms that you can each put a password on if you'd like, a small kitchen, bookshelves, couches, a fireplace, it really is quite lovely and there is more than enough room for you each to still have privacy." Professor Sprout interrupted. She looked down at her watch again and stood up. "The Prefects and students should be arriving any minute. I hope you two have a lovely N.E.W.T. year and I'll see you both for class."

After Professor Sprout left, Hermione's chocolate eyes didn't leave the sliding door. She hadn't had a problem with it because of Malfoy. She had a problem with it because of her nightmares. She knew how she was when she really got into studying. She would fall asleep on the couch or chair or even on the floor in front of the fire and then be screaming through a nightmare and potentially wake the man up. If he had panic attacks that wouldn't help either one of them!

"I'll make sure to stay away from your room, Granger. I would never be inappropriate like that." Malfoy said suddenly as he avoided looking at Hermione.

"That's not.." Hermione trailed off and bit her lip as she looked away from him. "I have nightmares." She said quietly. "I just tend to fall asleep wherever and I don't want to bother _you._ "

Draco looked at the woman incredulously. Was she serious? From the way that she was avoiding looking at him, the blonde thought that she was and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what the bloody hell to say to her after that. Was he supposed to actually say anything at all?

"Well if you fall asleep somewhere I'll just toss a pillow at you to wake you up." Draco shrugged. "Worst case I'll carry you to your room and then shut the door, I won't be bothered if you have a nightmare, Granger. It happens." He told her. "Even I get them sometimes." He confessed.

"It would still be inconvenient." Hermione muttered.

"Yes, but we don't really have a choice and as long as you can believe I'm not going to slip into your room and try to off you or violate you then we should be able to make it work." He responded. "Plus you can put up a silencing charm, password, defensive spells, whatever you need to make you feel better. I'll put a silencing charm on my own room so I can't hear anything if that'll really make you feel better about it, but it's not that big of a deal."

Hermione was startled. She didn't really know how to react to a decent Malfoy and she looked over at him. Before she could really say anything the doors opened and she stood with a smile plastered onto her face. Now she needed to do her duty as Head Girl. No more time for worrying.

 **A/N Don't kill me. I know it's short but I'll more than make up for that in the next couple chapters. Feedback is welcomed!**


End file.
